Sebuah Konsekuensi
by zero BiE
Summary: Percakapan singkat yang tidak jelas antara Shikamaru dan Naruto. enjoy read! Sebuah Konsekuensi dari jalan yang kau pilih. Friendship!


Saphire itu menatap kosong kearah gundukan besar didepannya. Tidak terlihat airmata keluar disana kala menatap sebatang kayu nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang. Seseorang yang ia kagumi, seseorang yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu menuntunnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'Kakek' baginya. Sang Sannin mesum. Yang tewas ditangan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Pain.

Jemari tangannya terkepal. Menahan segala emosi yang ingin membuncah keluar. Tapi sebuah tepukan ringan dibahu menyadarkannya dari emosi itu. Pirang terangnya berayun bersamaan kepalanya yang tertoleh.

Shikamaru masih bersamanya ternyata.

"Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap." Tuturnya datar. Wajah malas Shikamaru terpantul diiris sebiru langit kala cerah yang sebentar lagi berganti kelam.

Disaat ninja lain satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kawasan pemakaman, Shikamaru tetap berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Mengawasi ninja pirang itu walau merepotkan. Merepotkan memang, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Helai pirang itu tertunduk, langkahnya maju dua langkah mendekat pada sosok Shikamaru. Tidak satu kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil sang Jinchuriki yang biasanya enerjik. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya terkulai pada sebelah bahu Shikamaru. Menumpahkan luapan emosi yang sempat terpendam. Jaket yang membungkus tubuh Shikamaru terasa basah pada bagian bahu sebelah kirinya. Naruto menangis tanpa isakan.

Pemuda malas itu mendesah.

Rasanya ia pernah berada dalam posisi terpuruk seperti sekarang ini. Kapan ya...

Ah, Shikamaru ingat kapan itu.

Ketika Asuma-sensei gugur tepat didepan matanya.

Kehilangan mendalam.

Sebelah tangannya hendak terulur mendekap sosok pirang yang terhanyut dalam duka tapi terhenti. Dan kembali menjatuhkan sebelah tangannya, berada diposisi semula.

'Hah, ya sudahlah.' Desahnya.

Warna merah keorangean kini berganti menjadi langit gelap. Dan mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan gundukan tanah itu dalam diam.

* * *

**Sebuah Konsekuensi**

**NARUTO ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Wajah itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum lebar dengan cengiran bodoh setia melekat diparas manisnya.

Seminggu lewat setelah gugurnya Sandaime Jiraiya, dan Naruto kembali ceria seperti biasa. Melegakan beberapa teman terdekatnya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya memukul kepala pirang itu sebagai ungkapan perhatiannya untuk Naruto. Tapi senyuman itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Shikamaru. Senyum yang menurut Chuunin berkuncir itu terlalu dipaksakan. Entah kenapa, tiap melihat senyum lebar Naruto, sebersit rasa kesal merayapinya. Membuat Shikamaru sangat ingin melancarkan ninjutsu pada pemuda pirang itu agar terlepas dari senyum semunya.

'Baka.' Sungut Shikamaru.

Pemuda dengan kuncir dikepalanya itu mengamati pemuda hiperaktif berambut pirang dari atap rumah-rumah kala tengah bermalas-malasan sambil memandangi awan sore hari. Kegiatan yang tidak akan pernah ia tinggalkan selain bermain Shogi. Ah, jangan lupakan pemantik api milik Asuma Sensei yang selalu ia buka tutup penutupnya tanpa pernah mempergunakan pemantik tersebut sebagaimana fungsinya.

Yang jelas, merokok bukanlah hobinya.

Matanya masih fokus pada objek yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Bukan sengaja juga mengamati seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pengisi kekosongan harinya saat ini. Lagipula mengamati bukanlah kegiatan yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.

Tapi menjadi hal yang merepotkan bagi pemuda rusa itu begitu melihat senyuman dari pemuda Uzumaki itu. Padahal itu adalah senyuman yang dulu setiap hari Naruto perlihatkan pada siapa saja. Senyuman atau lebih tepat disebut cengiran bodoh yang mewakilkan dirinya sebagai anak yang sangat ceria dan selalu berfikir positif. Kalau tidak ingin disebut polos.

Senyuman Naruto tidak seperti biasanya. Setidaknya itu yang Shikamaru tangkap. Pemuda pirang itu seperti memakai topeng senyuman di wajahnya.

Dan bagian itulah yang merepotkan. Kenapa ia harus perduli pada senyum palsu itu. Bahkan repot-repot bersungut sendirian diatas atap tanpa niat menghapiri pemuda blonde itu, mengindahkan awan-awan yang mulai berubah pola, yang seharusnya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Manik hitamnya kini beralih pada awan. Lelah memandang objek disana yang tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati orang lain.

Angin membelai wajahnya, membuat Shikamaru terasa mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar. Hingga titik air mata menyelinap keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tidur disore hari dan diatas atap rumah orang lain sepertinya tidak buruk. Tidak ada hukum atau undang-undang Konoha yang melarang seseorang untuk bermalas-malasan. Baru saja matanya hendak menutup, gerakan seseorang menginterupsinya. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah samping dimana kini seseorang dengan santai duduk disampingnya. Shikamaru tidak terlalu terkejut, karena ia mengenali orang itu dengan merasakan cakranya.

"Tidak sopan." Ujarnya dengan nada malas.

"Lebih tidak sopan seseorang yang diam-diam mengamati orang lain." Orang yang tak lain adalah objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan pemuda dengan marga 'Nara' dibelakang nama kecilnya. Naruto ikut berbaring di atap, menggunakan lengan yang disilang kebelakang. Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya.

"Mengamati awan seperti biasa, Shika?"

"Hn."

"Heh! kau seperti Sasuke saja. Jangan mengikuti jejaknya menjadi orang yang pelit suku kata." Protes Naruto. Dia merengut tidak suka. Baginya cukup satu orang, ah tidak! Tiga orang bila ditambah Gaara dan Neji yang dikenalnya malas mengeluarkan kata-kata panjang lebar. Jangan lagi Shikamaru menambah daftar tersebut.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Hal sekecil itu ternyata masih mampu membuat pemuda Uzumaki ini mengingat si Uchiha bungsu. Yah, mau sedingin apapun, bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah teman pertama yang berharga. Dimana-mana, hal yang menjadi pertama selalu membekas lebih dalam dari yang lainnya.

"Ini." Pemuda pirang itu menyodorkan ramen instant kepada Shikamaru. "Mengamati awan lebih nikmat bila menyantap ramen instant." Ujarnya memberikan makanan favorite-nya.

Shikamaru menerima ramen yang sudah direndam air hangat oleh Naruto. Tidak disangka bahkan Naruto merepotkan dirinya membawa sebotol termos kecil air hangat. "Kau ini benar-benar orang yang suka repot."

"Terkadang, orang sepertiku yang suka repot pun dibutuhkan sewaktu-waktu." Balas Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran diwajah yang memiliki garis-garis halus disekitar pipi.

Kedua remaja tanggung itu diam untuk beberapa waktu. Menyantap ramen diatas atap rumah orang lain ternyata menyenangkan juga.

Suara gemerisik daun kering yang berguguran menjadi latar suara buat mereka. Cukup romantis bila yang ada disamping masing-masing mereka adalah pasangan dengan lawan jenis. Angin di bulan September belum berhembus terlalu kencang. Masih cukup bersahabat untuk dinikmati diatas atap sekarang ini.

"Well, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Naruto meletakkan cup ramen yang telah kosong isinya. Dia lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kantung plastik hitam yang dibawanya. Meneguk sedikit demi sedikit isi dari botol tersebut. Shikamaru mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Tidak masalah kalau isi pertanyaanmu tidak merepotkan." Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari teman malasnya itu. Sungguh khas seorang Shikamaru.

"Mungkin merepotkanmu,"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menanyakannya." Sambung Naruto yang kini menatap lurus pada manik hitam Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya,"Aku tidak punya pilihan selain meladeni pertanyaan merepotkan itu."

Naruto setengah tesenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum barusan tidak luput dari pandangan mata Shikamaru.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau hampir kehilangan peganganmu?"

".."

"Bila kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau anggap sebagai jalanmu yang menyebabkan satu per satu hal berharga ikut hilang bahkan nyawa turut menjadi konsekuensi dari jalan yang hendak kau tapaki?" sorot mata dengan kilau Saphire itu meredup. Merefleksikan suasana hati yang sesungguhnya.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat. Lalu menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak setelahnya. Itu harus dilakukan guna persiapan atas penjelasan panjang lebar merepotkan yang akan ia keluarkan sebentar lagi.

"Aku pernah diposisi seperti itu, saat...guru Asuma meninggal." Sejenak ia terdiam sembari memandang lurus keatas langit yang hampir senja dimana kumpulan awan mulai pecah. Naruto mendengar dengan seksama tiap kata yang akan pemuda berkuncir itu ucapkan.

"Saat itu aku merasa kehilangan peganganku. Aku larut dalam kesedihan dan puncaknya aku mencoba membalaskan kematian guru Asuma, kau ingat?" ujar Shikamaru. Naruto mengigat-ingat kejadian tersebut. Dimana ia didampingi guru Kakashi menyusul tim Shikamaru yang hendak menyerang Akatsuki.

"Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang kulakukan tanpa sebuah perencanaan matang. Dan aku hampir mengorbankan teman setim ku. Demi sebuah balas dendam." Naruto terdiam. Sebuah kata, balas dendam. Dia mengepalkan jemarinya.

Dia tidak hanya kehilangan satu orang berharga. Tapi banyak. Dan kematian Sannin Jiraiya menjadi pukulan paling telak buatnya. Pegangannya dalam menapaki jalan ninja sedikit demi sedikit goyah. Sulit untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti dulu. Tersenyum polos. Berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Mencoba mengalahkan Sasuke. Dan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage hanyalah mimpi indah belaka. Ada sebuah kenyataan mengerikan terhampar dihadapannya. Jiinchuriki dalam tubuhnya adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia tepis.

Dia hampir menjadi bukan dirinya lagi. Seseorang akan berubah seiring bertambahnya usia. Sedikit demi sedikit, pengalaman mengubah seseorang. Entah menjadi lebih baik atau malah sebaliknya.

Shikamaru menangkap kekalutan diwajah tan tersebut, membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Jalan yang kita pilih untuk ditapaki memiliki konsekuensi sendiri-sendiri Naruto. Tergantung kau memilih untuk kau jadikan pegangan."

"Hah?" seharusnya Shikamaru sadar bahwa pemuda yang biasanya ceria ini mempunyai otak yang bisa dikatakan tidak cerdas. Apa ucapannya berbelit-belit ya? Pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya. Keseimbangan para ninja memang patut diacungi jempol, berdiri di ketinggian atap bertingkat pun mereka tidak takut akan terjatuh.

Matahari mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit. Langit mulai berwarna keorange-an menandakan senja hari. Rasanya Shikamaru déja-vu dengan situasi ini. Diliriknya sekilas pemuda pirang yang masih menatapnya,tampaknya si pirang masih mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Untuk sesaat, Shikamaru kagum akan kilau biru bak langit milik pemuda pirang hiperaktif itu. Yah, memang lebih cocok dipasangkan dengan senyum tulus yang biasa ia miliki.

"Hei, jalan yang kau tapaki sekarang ini adalah jalan ninja yang kau pilih. Dan kau harus siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan kau terima nantinya. Tidak semua dalam hidup kita menerima nasib buruk." Shikamaru hampir beranjak hendak melompat pergi jika saja Naruto tidak menahan dirinya dengan menarik ujung bajunya. Dia menoleh lagi. Mulutnya cukup capek memberikan jawaban.

Naruto tampak tersenyum. Senyum yang seperti biasanya. "Terima Kasih Shika." Ujarnya. Entah mengerti entah tidak maksud dari penjelasan panjang lebar tadi. "Hatiku sedikit tenang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau...benar-benar merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru, sudut bibirnya tertarik. Senang dirinya menjadi tumpuan curhat si pirang bodoh dihadapannya sekarang.

Setidaknya, si pirang ini sudah kembali tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Rasa lega meliputi Shikamaru. Ternyata memang lebih cocok dia tersenyum, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan. batin Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau rela memberikan kalimat panjang lebar demi aku yang merepotkan ini kan." Ejek Naruto.

Chuunin berkuncir itu mengerling malas,"Barusan adalah penjelasan terpanjang dariku untuk seseorang, berterima kasihlah padaku." Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Walaupun malas dan selalu mengatakan merepotkan, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang terlalu baik yang tidak akan membiarkan temannya ada dalam kesendirian. Seorang gentleman sejati. Dia berbeda dengan Sasuke. Si dingin yang benar-benar pelit penjelasan.

Tidak salah Naruto memilih Shikamaru sebagai teman curhat kali ini. Pemuda berkuncir satu itu adalah pribadi yang selalu berpikir dua langkah lebih maju. Orang yang tepat sebagai penasihat hati. Shikamaru, tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari dapat memberikan solusi dengan gayanya yang khas. Tidak salah sedikitpun.

"Ya..ya.. terima kasih tuan pemalas. Akan kutraktir kau ramen bila Ba-chan memberiku uang."

Shikamaru tersenyum meremehkan. Cukup tau bagaimana keuangan bocah pirang yang selalu menghabiskan uangnya untuk ramen. "Yah..kutunggu." ujarnya sekenanya. Diacaknya helai pirang berantakan milik Naruto.

"hei, Tuan yang selalu merepotkan. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, apapun jalan yang akan kau pilih nanti, dan apapun konsekuensi yang akan kau terima nantinya, kau tetaplah kau. Seorang yang merepotkan. Jangan lupakan itu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dan kau tetap Nara Shikamaru, Tuan pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri –dulu hehehe"

Kali ini, Shikamaru tidak repot-repot membalas ejekan pemuda blonde dengan senyum yang terkembang yang membuat kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik.

Pemuda itu tampaknya sudah kembali kedirinya lagi.

Kini hari beranjak gelap. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam diufuk langit membuatnya menjadi gelap. Waktu terus berjalan, tidak perduli kondisi seseorang waktu akan melenggang bergulir dengan kejam.

Apapun jalan yang akan kau pilih, dan kosekuensi apa yang akan kau terima, jangan sampai kau kehilangan apa yang menjadi dasar dalam kau menjalani hidupmu. Seseorang pasti berubah, sedikitnya. Pengalaman dan waktulah yang telah dengan kejam merubah seseorang. Shikamaru pun tidak luput dari sebuah perubahan.

Tergantung kau bereaksi atas perubahan tersebut. Karena itulah konsekuensi dari jalan yang dipilih.

**Finish**

Bie's note:: fict pertama di fandom ini. Fict singkat yang minta ampun tidak jelasnya. Fanfic yang tecipta karena mengikuti ide serampangan di otak saya, makanya rada gak jelas gini#ditendang

Moga-moga aja ada yang mau membacanya hehehe, apalagi direla-relain buat meninggalkan sebuah jejak di kolom review dibawah...^^

With big love

bie


End file.
